In order to meet IMT-Advanced (International Mobile Telecommunications-Advanced) requirements an advanced air interface (AAI) may be targeted.
The document IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineerings) P802.16 ref 2/D9, “Draft standard for local and metropolitan area networks, part 16: Air interface for broadband wireless access systems”, January 2009, may specify an air interface including the Medium Access Control Layer (MAC) and Physical Layer (PHY) of combined fixed and mobile point-to-multipoint Broadband Wireless Access (BWA) systems.
The document IEEE 802.16M-07/002R8, “IEEE 802.16M System Requirements, Requirements for P802.16M-Advanced Air Interface”, 15 Jan. 2009, may describe amendments to the IEEE802.16 WirelessMAN-OFDMA Specification to provide an advanced air interface.
The document IEEE 802.16M-09/0010R1A, “Part 16: Air Interface for Fixed and Mobile Broadband Wireless Access Systems Advanced Air Interface (working document)”, March 2008, may describe an advanced air interface.
The document R1-074983, 3GPP TSG-RAN#51 WG1 LTE, “Periodic “Best-M” CQI (Channel Quality Identifier) Reporting Scheme”, Jeju, Korea, 5 Nov.-9 Nov. 2007 may describe “Best-M” CQI reporting scheme for use for aperiodic reporting of CQI.
There may be a need to provide a more efficient feedback mechanism between a Mobile Station Apparatus and a Base Station Apparatus.